In an IPRAN (Internet Protocol Radio Access Network, Internet Protocol radio access network) network, a wireless device can also be allocated an IP address, and be connected by means of the IPRAN network.
In a 3G/4G network, a wireless base station mostly has multiple IP addresses that are divided into a service IP and a management IP. A static route needs to be manually preconfigured on the data communications device for communication between a data communications device and the service IP of the base station.
The wireless base station is mostly deployed by means of a plug-and-play technology, that is, acquires an interface IP and the management IP by using a DHCP (Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol, Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol) packet. The IP addresses are all preplanned on a DHCP server and are corresponding to ESNs (Electronic Serial Number, electronic serial number) of the base station, where a router that is connected to the wireless base station needs to serve as a DHCP relay agent.
In a process in which a site is deployed on a mobile access network, the base station may perform blind startup without performing any configuration, acquire a management IP1 and a service address IP3 from a server end by means of a DHCP after power-on, and after a management channel is established, then acquire a configuration file of the base station from the server end to reboot with new configuration. The management address IP1 is used to open up the management channel between the base station and the DHCP server; the service address IP3 is used to communicate with an RNC (radio network controller); and the IP1 on the base station and an IP2 on a UPE (ultimate provider edge) are in a same network segment. Moreover, there must be a static route from the UPE to the IP3, and a next hop of the IP3 is the IP1.
However, in the existing technical solution, static routes from a data communications access device UPE to a base station are all implemented by pre-acquiring IP address planning of the base station and manually configuring the UPE.
The wireless base station and the data communications UPE are generally managed by different departments. The IP address planning performed by a wireless side may also change before site deployment is finished; and the static route configured on the UPE needs to be continuously adjusted, and even the IP address planning cannot be correctly conveyed to a data communication department, causing erroneous configuration on the UPE and a failure in communication between the base station and the UPE.
In conclusion, in the prior art, a static route from a UPE to a base station needs to be manually configured by relying on pre-acquisition of planning information of an IP address. The solution consumes manpower costs. Moreover, erroneous configuration leading to a failure in communication easily happens owing to the inaccurate acquired planning information of the IP address or human errors.